


That’s the kinda love, I’ve been dreaming of

by demonn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Draco Malfoy with a white negroni, Fluff, Harry loves Draco too much, M/M, Thank me later, Tired Draco malfoy, first time writing Drarry, in a skin tight shirt with glitter on his cheeks, just sleepy, major fluff, minor mentions of gay bars, minor mentions of kissing other people while nit in a relationship but it’s all good, not tired thogh, ok, picture it, she doesn’t have ao3 so she won’t see this but imma tell her ok?, this one goes out to my friend Chelsea who loves drarry more than life itself, wearing Harry’s leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonn/pseuds/demonn
Summary: “Hey, Hey, Hey, you big affectionate hippogriff, I love you too, I love you so much.” Draco pressed a kiss to the crown of Harry’s head, chin nuzzling his raven birds-nests. “I love you so damn much, merlin, I don’t know how we did it back then.”OrHarry loves Draco so much and Draco is one sleepy boi





	That’s the kinda love, I’ve been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> On a bad note, I fucked up my shoulder again which is horrible and I e been suffering from horrid nosebleeds all while sick. Yay me. I’m doing great today though, which is good, and I’ve been going out more which is great and my friends have all been so good to me lately.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’re safe and happy ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Here’s the link to my blog
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to 20biteen](http://wilder13.tumblr.com/)

“Are you ok?” Harry asked, hand finding Draco’s under the sheets. “Or did you need something else?”

“No, no. You were just ... amazing. Really.” Draco but his lip, taking a deep breath in before letting it out, ey s shifting to find Harry’s in the darkness. He could have whispered a simple spell, but even he was too wrung out and tired for that. It was bone chilling, all consuming, and seemed to eat him from the inside out. Primal and everpresent, comforting in a fucked up way.

Draco was tired. It was a fact of life, something that had been with him since he was a child. He’d been tired as a baby, as a child, as a teen. Even when he was asleep. Harry made him feel less tired, more alive, but still, the raven could only go to certain lengths before Draco’s eyes would drool slowly.

His mother had called it unsightly, his father had called it unbecoming, Severus had called it worrying.

But the thing was, he just liked to sleep. Sleeping was less complicated, less worrying about what to say and how to act and more figuring out what he would dream about, how many hours he could get in before he had to wake up, what pyjamas he would wear. It was what made his potions mastery so unbearable; the countless hours of being awake had raked him thin and strung him out like he was washing.

Harry got it. He bought him blankets, pillows, bed sets. Took him to buy the best mattress and bed for grimmauld place, sung him to sleep whenever he could. Bought him cups of tea and cookies and milk when he caught his head nodding subconsciously. Held him when the nightmares woke him up. He was accommodating and it made Draco love him all the more.

“I’m just, thinking,”he continued. It wasn’t a lie, he was thinking. He was always thinking and it scared the shit out of him.

“Oh, are you?” Harry hummed, a tad amused. “I’m thinking as well.”

“What about? I want to know what has Harry Potter straining his head.” It was a useless dig, his voice too light and airy to even hold any vitriol. They’d grown out of it anyway, too battleworn and in love to even try and cause pain.

“You, Teddy, our plans for tomorrow, grocery shopping, tonight, our future, the motorbike,” he paused, “us.”

“What about us?” Draco asked, voice slightly lower.

“Nothing bad, darling,” Harry laughed, “just how amazing you are, and how I’m so lucky I could keep you.”

“I’m the lucky one, I get to have the saviour of the wizarding world in my bed every night-“

“I’m serious.” Harry sighed. “You’re so good to me and I don’t know what I done to deserve you. I love you so muchndraco malfoy, more than you will probably ever know, and I don’t say it often enough -“

“You can’t go five minutes without professing your undying love for me.”

“-despite what you think, and I don’t show it often enough, which is horrible because I love you so much. More than I’ve ever loved anything this world has had to offer. And I don’t know what I’ll do if I loose you because it will never happen, not if I had a say in it.”

Harry reached for his other hand, eyes squeezing shut as he rubbed lazy circles into his pulse point. “I would rather die than let anyone hurt you, you mean that much to me. I don’t know how I survived all those months we spent together, drinking in gay bars and kissing other men and women. I don’t know how I survived at all, really, not when you’re walking around here with your big grey eyes and your fondness of everything-“

He cut off with a choked sob, laughter crowding his throat.

“Hey, Hey, Hey, you big affectionate hippogriff, I love you too, I love you so much.” Draco pressed a kiss to the corona of Harry’s head, chin nuzzling his raven birds-nests. “I love you so damn much, merlin, I don’t know how we did it back then.”

“I don’t know either, but I’m glad. I got you out of it and that’s more than I ever hoped for.”


End file.
